Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel, especially a wheel of a wheelchair for racing used for track race, marathon, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a wheel used for a wheelchair, bicycle, or the like, there is known a wheel provided with an annular rim to which a tire is externally fitted, a hub arranged at a center portion of the rim and an axle connected thereto, and a plurality of spokes arranged between the rim and the hub extending in the radial direction (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-19821).